


Family Feud

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Baby Album [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Lance, Attempt at Humor, Birthday gift!, Family Fighting, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Keith think before speak, M/M, Misunderstandings, Papa!Sendak, Shiro time and place please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance get's angry. Some people should really think before they do. And Lance will always be Sendak's precious cub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to gentlytapbum! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. ; w ; 
> 
> From the same universe! 
> 
> Lance is adult and he still struggles with overprotective papa!

Lance was getting angry and irrational, something he knew he got from his father. He couldn’t help it though as he sat on the couch while his father paced back and forth in front of him. His fluffy ears twitching and his fur standing on end as he glared at the metal floor of their home. 

“Who was that!” Sendak demanded, making Lance scoff ash e folded his arms. 

“Her name is Allura, duh.” Lance shot back, making Sendak give a warning growl to Lance. 

But, Lance just rolled his eyes at the growling and leaned back more into his seat. He wore a lone of his awesome out fits today too. A navy blue sleeve less vest, with a black long sleeves underneath that matched with his black shorts and stockings. It was the perfect going out outfit if it weren’t for the fact that his father was once again overreacting. 

“Allura! That is who you’re dating?! I FORBID IT!” Sendak shouted, making Lance glare at him.

“So what! You can’t tell me who I can date! And who I can’t date!” Lance shouted, getting up to shout at his father. His own anger flaring and soon both his father and himself were going into a brutal screaming match. 

“I CAN AND I WILL! I AM YOUR FATHER LANCE!” 

“SHUT UP! YOU CAN’T CONTROL ME! I'M A FUCKING ADULT IF YOU FORGOT!” 

“SHE’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! AND LANGUAGE!” 

“QUIZNAK! SHE’S A PRINCESS! ALSO WE'RE NOT DATING! EVEN IF WE WERE YOU CAN'T CONTROL WHO I DATE!” 

“I DON’T CARE!” Sendak shot back, and Lance felt frustrated tears slowly building up at the corner of his eyes. But, the two wouldn’t stand down for Lance wasn’t never taught that and Sendak was the source of ‘never back off’. 

“You’re not going and that’s final!” Sendak shouted, his voice having finality in it. 

“I HATE YOU!” Lance shouted, before sprinting up the stairs to his room. Leaving a shocked and paled Sendak behind in his get away. Lance ran all the up to his room and slammed the door shut. He locked the door and threw himself onto the bed upset and guilty. He shouted and screamed, throwing his many pillows everywhere and screaming his frustration. 

The worst part of it was that Lance knew he went too far. Those words stung, not only to his father, but also to himself. Guilt was already eating away at his core, but Lance was too stubborn to want to admit that he was wrong since his father was also wrong. Without a second glance and wanting to be out of the house, he opened the window and started sneaking his way out of his home. 

“.... Stupid Dad.” Lance grumbled, climbing down the tree and making his way out of his yard. A communicator was in his hand and Lance sent a message to someone who could help him. 

Lance continued to make his way around the neighborhood and into the city, coming into an alley where a lone figure was waiting for him. “Keith.” Lance whispered, relief in his voice as the Galra sat on his bike. 

“Come on, you want a place to think right?” Keith asked, giving him a helmet. Lance nodded, getting on behind the Galra and holding on tight as Keith was off. Lance watched was the surroundings whizzed past them and held onto Keith harder as the wind lashed at his skin. Lance shivered as the cold of the air bit at his exposed parts of his skin, but it helped him from the regret that threatened to swallow him. 

Soon, the two were close to the outskirts of the city. Finally stopping right at the ocean that sparkled under the two moons of the planet. Lance shivered in delight when he could smell the salty air as he took off the helmet. 

Lance sighed, taking Keith’s hand and bringing him closer to the waters. Standing just far enough for the waves not to touch them as they looked at the beautiful scene. At first Lance didn’t say anything, too embarrassed and too angry to really open his mouth. He allowed the sights and the sounds to wash over him, until he stopped shaking and flopped to the ground with a groan. 

“I’M SUCH AN IDIOT!” Lance shouted, allowing his voice to echo and for Keith’s ear to twitch a bit. 

“What happened?” Keith asked, sitting beside Lance as he gingerly poked at the sand. 

“Dad was being super over protect again and I just... said some terrible things. But, he’s just so overprotective!” Lance groaned, falling back onto the sand with a pout. Keith snorted, placing a comforting hand in Lance’s hair as they stared at the stars above. 

“That’s just your dad though. He’s always put you first and always made sure you were safe.” Keith informed, making Lance sigh. 

“If he didn’t love you, he wouldn’t do all these things for you.” Keith added, making Lance growl and push the Galra. It did nothing, but Keith chuckle and allowed Lance to lean against him. 

“I should go back and apologize.” 

“Yeah.... about that....” 

Lance wanted to smash his face into the side of a building at what he saw before him. All around there were Galra soldiers and androids combing through the city. Looking everywhere from buildings and even trashcans. On every screen you could see a missing case report with his face on it and Lance had to hold in the the anger for his father again. 

“Keith... is it too late to leave the planet?” Lance asked, hiding under the cloak the Galra had as he stared at everything with a constipated look. 

“... It can’t get any worse than this.” 

“LANCE?! KEITH?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! TO WHOEVER KIDNAPPED THEM! I AM THE CHAMPION AND I’LL DESTROY YOU IF YOU DON’T GIVE THEM BACK!” 

“..... Keith, I fucking hate it when you do that.” Lance growled, before grabbing the other’s wrist and stomping towards his father that he can see tearing through a flower stand. 

“DAD! Stop this right now!” Lance demanded, making Sendak jump from the flower to see his sun being un covered by the cloak. Lance handed the cloak back and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at everything. 

“Seriously! Is this necessary! YOU DID THIS JUST LAST WEEK!” Lance shouted, waving his arms around to show the whole area. Sendak ears lowered and Lance had to resist the urge to ‘aw’ at his father as he continued to stare him down. 

“..... Dad... I’m sorry... I went too far. I don’t hate you... I love you... it’s just... you get so overprotective. Allura, is just a friend! We were going to eat cake at the new cafe with everyone else.” Lance informed, making Sendak sigh as he walked up to Lance. The two hugged, and Sendak scented his son before pulling back. 

“It seems... that I need to step back... You’re growing up.... while you’ll always be my cub... I have to learn to also let go and let you decide things on your own.” Sendak admitted, making Lance smile. 

Lance turned around, hugging Keith and thanking him. Keith smiled, holding lance close only for the moment to come to a crashing halt. Shiro came bursting through the crowds and holding them up. Hunk, Pidge, Matt and Allura were running after him giving Lance a warning that he didn’t understand. 

“I’m so glad you guys are alright!” Shiro informed, before he kissed Keith on the lips and then... Lance. 

Right in front of Sendak who stared at the scene. Everything went quiet, no one moved as they all looked at Sendak. Soldiers were quickly running and ducking for cover, while Lance’s friends dove over a table. Thace and Prorok were ready, while Zarkon who had come to see the commotion sat down to watch the show. 

“Well, might as well confess.” Keith informed, kissing Shiro’s lips before kissing Lance’s lips. The two let Lance go, while androids swooped in and took Lance away before hiding behind the tables that were being set up as barriers. 

“We’re dating Lance and we would like yo-... actually we really don’t need your blessing. But, it’s a human tradition right?” Keith asked, looking over at Hunk who smashed his face into his hands. Pidge and Matt were already making bets with the other Galra’s in the area and Allura held up a recorder. Lance just looked like he was going to have to arrange a funeral. 

“..... NEVER! MY PRECIOUS CUB IS TOO INNOCENT TO BE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU TWO!” 

“HE’S TWENTY ONE SENDAK! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WHOLE LETTING HIM DECIDE ON HIS OWN!” 

“I FORBID IT! YOU MIGHT TAINT HIS PURITY!” 

“Ah, no worries, we already took that on his 21st birthday.” 

“...........”

“.................”

“.... Keith you idiot.” 

“I WILL DESTROY YOU HEATHENS!” 

“BRING IT ON OLD MAN!” 

“As the champion and Lance and Keith’s lover, I will not lose!” 

“.... Take me to the cake store please.” Lance ordered to the android. The android nodded and started making their ways towards the cafe with Hunk following beside him as explosions could be heard behind. 

“You sure this is wise?” Hunk asked, wincing as he heard yells and screams of terror. 

“Hopefully those idiots will blow each other up.” Lance informed, perking up when the cafe came in sight. 

Lance was able to eat a whole delicious cake and other sweets. Down town city was completely destroyed and rebuldings was underway. In total a hundred people were sent to the hospital and one, Commander Prorok, was in critical condition. 

Lance had scolded his injured father and boyfriends in front of everyone to see. Including Emperor Zarkon, who would forever embarrass his Commander, his son and his son’s boyfriends for times to come.


End file.
